


nothing could capture a heart like a melody can

by golfingbees



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Markus, F/F, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Plays the Piano, One Shot, Past Character Death, half of this fic is just song references, they're both awkward tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golfingbees/pseuds/golfingbees
Summary: College can be a difficult time for struggling students.Luckily for Connor and Markus, they can figure it out together.





	nothing could capture a heart like a melody can

Connor’s first meeting with Markus just happened to be in the middle of a scolding session with his father.

“Alright, let me get this straight.”

Hank Anderson, local detective in the central district of Detroit’s precinct, crossed his arms as he glared at a group from across his desk. Connor stands off to the side by the doorframe, a black coffee in hand as he curiously watches three students get questioned by a cranky old man with a large saint bernard resting lazily by his feet.

“Your final story is that you three were _not_ , in fact, trying to break into someone’s house to steal back a painting, but that you were actually planning on taking a shortcut to go visit your friend.”

“Yes sir.”

The stranger that stood in the middle of the group glanced up at Connor from across the room. Deep skin and mismatched eyes gazed at him curiously, probably wondering why someone their age was standing there and watching from afar. Connor coughed and awkwardly looked down at his cup of coffee, a slight flush forming on his cheeks. When he looked back up, the boy was _still_ staring. 

“And the shortcut you were taking just happened to go through Gavin Reed’s house, which was miles away from where your friend’s house actually was.”

The stranger finally looked away, his focus back on the detective. Hank didn’t seem to notice.

“Yes sir.”

“Were you three _aware_ that was the case?”

A slight pause passed between everyone. 

“No, sir.”

Bushy eyebrows raised, unamused, above a head of wavy grey locks. “Why do I feel like you’re not the telling the truth?”

Off to the side, a girl with braided auburn hair snickered quietly to herself.

 _”North,”_ the stranger hisses through gritted teeth as he elbows her in the arm. 

The girl turns her head and narrows her eyes. She returns the favor with equal force. _“Markus,”_ she hisses back.

“Oh my god,” the boy beside _Markus_ outwardly groans. “You two are the _worst._ ”

“Don’t try to think you’re any better, Josh.” 

Hank clears his throat, and the three in question stopped their bickering and turned to face the detective. 

“I can’t have your group going around and trespassing on people’s property,” Hank explains. “ _Especially_ if you were planning on breaking in and robbing them. I can easily have all of you arrested and charged for this.”

“That _asshole_ stole something that belongs to Markus,” North counters, pointing at her friend. “We were just trying to take it back before he sold off!”

Hank gives her an unimpressed look. “What Reed did was also illegal.” He agrees. “We’re going to have the painting returned, but you need to realize that what you did should not be seen as acceptable behavior.”

Before North could say another word, Markus lifts a hand to stop her.

“We understand, sir.” He says calmly, his demeanor completely changed from only a few moments ago. “We should’ve reported it to the police instead of taking the matter into our own hands. We let our emotions get the best of us.”

Hank leans back against his chair, a heavy sigh escaping him. “Yes, you did.” He says. “But, you’re just kids, and kids do foolish things. I would know.”

All three faces light up in a slight semblance of hope. Connor almost smiles at the sight as he takes a step away from the door frame.

“Which is why I’m letting you go with a warning.”

A simultaneous sigh sounded from the three students.

“ _But,_ this is your only warning. If I see you near Reed’s house again, I won’t be so lenient.” Hank adds, then jams a thumb toward the office door. “You’re free to leave the precinct. Don’t let me see you in here again.”

The trio nods, thanks the detective, and shuffles out of the office with a lighter air then when they entered.

Connor was already leaning against an office desk when Markus halted his steps as they passed by. He blinks up at him and opens his mouth before Markus manages to embarrass himself with an awkward introduction.

“You must be Markus,” Connor says with false confidence, raising his cup up to take a sip of his drink. 

“Ah,” he scratched the back of his head. Connor couldn’t help but find it quite endearing. “Yeah. I’m assuming you’re Anderson’s kid?”

“It’s Connor,” he offers, “And, uh, yeah. Sorry if I looked like a creep.”

Markus shakes his head. “Oh, no,” he answers. “It’s alright. I just, I don’t really see people your age in this area. It just kind of threw me off guard.”

“If it makes you feel better, I don’t _actually_ work here.” Connor manages to tease.

“Yeah, I figured.” Markus’ mouth tilted upwards, his own confidence growing. “It’s a shame, I think I would’ve been more willing to get caught if I knew you were the one on duty.”

Connor’s eyes grew at the unexpected and rather _obvious_ flirting as his face stubbornly turned crimson. “Oh.”

“Markus! Simon is waiting outside,” North calls out, and Markus turns to look at his friends waiting impatiently by the exit. He turns to look back at Connor again, and Connor manages to recover himself and nod his head towards the direction of his friends. 

“You should go, before my dad changes his mind and arrests you on the spot.”

Markus seems to agree with that, though he looks a bit disappointed. He takes a pause before he walks away, ignoring North’s annoyed groan and Josh’s eye roll as he hopefully asks, “Maybe I’ll see you around?”

Connor tilts his head to the side, arms crossed over his chest. “Maybe.”

He doesn’t miss the big grin that showed itself on the boy’s face, and Connor couldn’t help but smile back as they turned away and began to walk off. When he lifted himself off the desk and turned back around, his eyes widened at the sight of his father giving him a skeptical look from the window of his office.

\---

Little to say, Connor wasn’t very ecstatic about the non-stop teasing Hank rained down on him for the next few hours.

But he couldn’t help but agree with one thing that Hank kept pointing out- Markus was _certainly_ his type.

That opinion was kept to himself, though.

He at least wishes he had the confidence to ask for his full name.

\---

It looked like he didn’t have to wish at all.

Because three days after they meet, Connor and Markus have a talk.

Granted, it wasn’t something that was planned. Connor was walking out a nearby library during the later hours of the evening when he spotted Markus, sitting against the a bicycle railing, his attention miles away, chin facing down to the ground with crossed arms.

Connor slowed down his steps as he nears him. “Markus?”

Markus looked up, and Connor was taken aback by how red his eyes looked. He must’ve been having a particularly shitty day if he was looking as distressed as he did, but a flash of recognition shows in eyes as he stares at Connor. 

“...are you alright?” Connor quietly asks when no reply came.

That seems to push Markus into finally speaking.

“I, uh…” Markus’ voice sounds raw, sore. Like he had just been crying moments prior. Connor watches with growing empathy as Markus’ shoulders sag. “Uh, my father. He passed about a month ago.” He explains. “I think I’m just now realizing how much it’s wearing me down.”

“Oh,” Connor replies, then frowns. He shifts the books in his grip, before sitting down on the the library steps and patting the chilled tiles. “Do you want to talk about it? Or, uh, anything at all? It usually helps.”

Markus almost looks sheepish as he hesitantly nods his head and walked over the join Connor on the stairs.

The two college students sat in quiet comfort on the steps for a short time before eventually began to open up and share their worries. Instead of solely talking about Markus, they both shared their past, their ambitions- what they wanted in the future. Connor brought up his relationship with Hank and his trouble with finding his place in the city, and Markus listened before talking about his father, Carl, and how much he missed him. Then he talked about the latest politics, and the upcoming winter that would inevitably bring bouts of snow, he talked about anything that could keep his mind off the worries and his growing expectations left behind by a passed prodigy.

Connor didn’t know why he was so invested. He barely knew him at all. They hadn’t even shared their last names until tonight.

Regardless, Connor was intent on knowing. He found Markus intriguing. 

And so when Markus continued voicing his life, his _wants,_ Connor slowly leans forward without even thinking about it. He allows Markus to open up and soaks in as many details as he could.

It was nice, Connor finds, to hear from the perspective of someone who’s lived a completely different life in the same city.

He mentioned his hobby of painting and playing the piano. Connor places a gentle hand on his thigh and quietly asks if he could someday listen to him play. 

Markus looks over at him and nods.

\---

Their meetings soon became a normal occurrence.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Markus set down his cup of coffee. “ _You_ go to Wayne State?”

“Yes,” Connor answers from across the cafe table. 

“How come I’ve never seen you around?”

He shrugs. “We study at different buildings. There’s a lot of people on campus. It’s easy to miss someone.”

Markus still looks nonplussed. “It’s just- you’re a senior. We’re in the same class.”

“I’m a psychology major, and you’re a music major.” Connor leans his head forward. “I would be surprised if we ever actually crossed paths at all.”

Markus purses his lips, glances down at the table, and nods. “Understandable.”

Beside Markus, North was easily tapping away on a laptop. Her girlfriend, who she introduced as Chloe shortly after Connor finally met Markus’ friend group, was sitting next to her and blinking in confusion at whatever was on North’s screen before she turned away and looked over at Connor and Markus.

“Yeah, it’s kinda crazy,” she agrees, and then a slight smirk raised up on her lips. “Good thing you got caught when Connor just happened to be hanging out at the precinct, huh, Markus?”

Markus’ eyes widened slightly. “Uh.”

“God, Markus wouldn’t shut up about you after we left,” North adds, her face finally tearing away from the laptop to look over at a bemused Connor. Auburn hair bounced against a loose bun. 

“That’s not-”

“ _Did you guys see how cute he was_?” North’s voice dips a lower octave in an attempt to emulate Markus’ voice. “ _I wish he would handcu-_ ”

“North, that’s _enough._ ” Markus groans.

She smirks and turns to Connor, “We’re just surprised he hasn’t asked you out on a date yet.”

“Well, he wasn’t exactly being subtle at the precinct.” Connor says, and both North and Chloe snort out loud.

Markus looks like he’d rather be anywhere else right now. “This is betrayal. I thought you guys were my _friends_.”

“It’s okay, Markus,” Chloe says with a hint of sympathy, “we’re all really bad at flirting.”

“I’m not.” North answers and she closes her laptop. Chloe just rolls her eyes, her blonde hair swaying behind her. North stands up and stretches her arms before offering one to Chloe, who graciously takes it and stands up beside her. “It’s about time for us to head to Simon’s house to help with that project. We’ll see you two there?” She winks, and Connor clearly takes the hint.

The two girls walk away, hand in hand. Connor watches them leave, and now even he is starting to feel a little mousy when he sees that Markus is twirling his spoon in his coffee.

Connor opens his mouth, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to tease you about that. I was just surprised-”

“There’s a restaurant only a few blocks away from campus,” Markus cuts him off instead, and Connor is slightly taken aback by his sudden suggestion. “It’s a seafood restaurant. They’re pretty popular.”

Connor’s lips upturn. “It sounds like a nice place to eat.” 

A pause.

“It’s a date?” Markus cautiously asks.

Connor leaned back in his chair, his smile turning soft as his chest thrummed in childish giddiness. “It’s a date.” He says.

\---

Surprisingly, the dinner didn’t end up being a horrible disaster. Connor was surprised by how much he actually enjoyed steamed crab and fried fish.

They share their first kiss in the parking lot.

\---

The several dates that followed went even better.

\---

Markus didn’t forget their talk at the library.

The moment Connor stepped into his studio, he was immediately impressed by the size of the place. He then remembered Carl’s fame in the city, and didn’t mention anything to Markus.

They cook a simple dinner of spaghetti and burnt bread. It’s eaten on the dining table, and they share the details of their day together. When Markus is washing up the dishes afterwards, Connor trails over to the piano and sits down on the edge of the bench. He presses the same key several times until Markus eventually joins him on the seat. Connor leans against his shoulder.

“The piano is a beautiful instrument.” Connor hums along as Markus plays the opening notes to Frédéric Chopin. “You really do have a talent for music.”

Markus smiles as the song closes on its last bar. “My dad taught me to appreciate the arts.”

“He taught you well.” Connor quietly agrees. 

Markus goes quiet after that, but doesn’t appear to be upset. He just stares at Connor, leans in for a lingering kiss before pulling away. Connor doesn’t want to leave his touch.

“Do you sing?” Markus asks. 

Connor pauses, shakes his head, letting his hand fall away from the side of the piano. “I’m not one for creative outlets.”

“But you do have a nice voice,” Markus counters, and Connor melts at his comment. “What kind of music do you listen to?”

Connor makes a soft noise. “I don’t think you’d appreciate my music taste.”

Markus perks an eyebrow. “And why is that?”

“Well, for one, I _am_ a diehard fan of Abba.”

Markus laughs. “Who isn’t?” 

Connor nods his head. “You have a point. I just thought that maybe you were a purist? With the whole music major thing.”

“Nah,” Markus replies. “I like all kinds of music. ”

“Hank likes heavy metal.” Connor says.

“Alright, maybe not heavy metal.”

They share a laugh. The sun sets behind a view of several other apartment buildings.

“I’m performing a solo at Wayne in a few weeks for a charity event,” Markus brings up. “It’s going to be a pretty big event. If you want to come and watch, I’ll gladly save you seat.”

“Of course,” Connor doesn’t hesitate. “I wouldn’t miss it for anything.”

\---

Two days before the concert, Connor gets a call during the middle of a lecture. He walks out with an apology, and frowns as he looked down and sees who it is.

“Markus?”

Markus’ voice sounds tired and drained on the other end. “Hey.”

“What’s the matter?”

“It’s Carl,” his voice is muffled by what sounds like a pillow. Connor’s concern only grows at that. “I don’t think I can perform. For the charity.”

Connor pauses. “Do you want me to come over?” 

Hesitation on the other line. “If you don’t mind.”

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

Connor steps into the apartment. He didn’t even need to take out the spare key- the door was already unlocked, and he took a few steps inside. He found Markus on his king-sized bed, eyes staring blankly ahead up at the ceiling.

Connor sets his things down and sits on the edge of the bed. He reaches over and places a soft hand on Markus’ cheek, and Markus’ eyes dart towards him.

“I don’t want to fail him,” Markus says, “I don’t want to disappoint him.”

Connor shakes his head. “You’ll be wonderful,” he whispers. “He already knows that. He’s already so proud of you.”

He holds onto Markus and lets him let go of his emotions, of his worries, of his doubts. They both relax into each other’s embrace, forgetting the world just for a moment.

A couple hours pass by in relative silence. Markus sits up from the bed and pops in a old CD.

A single chord from a piano echoed from the small Sony stereo, and a familiar man’s voice began to fill the room with earnest vocals.

“ _She packed my bags last night, pre-flight,_

 _Zero hour: Nine AM._ ”

Connor relaxes against the mattress, his eyes flickering over to Markus, who walks over to Connor and situates himself on his bed again. He lays down, settling his head against Connor’s legs. He looks peaceful against the fading light of the city, a stark contrast to his previous shaken state, and Connor feels himself fall just a little bit more in love.

“Elton John,” Connor says. “I didn’t know you were a fan of his.”

“Carl was always fond of his music,” came the easy reply. 

Rocket Man continue to play until it was followed up by the somber resonance of Queen’s _Who Wants to Live Forever._

Connor smiles softly. “He had good taste.”

Markus leans heavily against Connor’s crossed legs. “He really did,” he agrees.

\---

Markus’ performance of Debussy’s _Suite Bergamasque_ was nearly perfect. Josh and Simon were crying by the time the last note finished ringing through the auditorium.

\---

The walk back out from the auditorium was quiet. Everyone had already left to head home around an hour ago.

“Follow me,” Markus says suddenly. He was eyeing a room on the end of the hall, hand tugging gently on their shared hold.

Connor narrows his eyes suspiciously. “Why?”

Markus grins, “I want to show to something.”

The closet door closes carelessly behind them and two idiots foolishly stumble into an office supply closet at the end of an otherwise vacant lounge. A few minutes of eager kissing were briefly broken in order for Connor to hastily brush off a low shelf filled with empty organizers, and Markus was quick to grip his hips and situate the other man on top of the steady rack and slot himself between open legs. 

“Markus,” Connor’s voice was breathy as he grips Markus’ neatly ironed dress shirt. 

They share a fervent kiss, and Connor’s heart would have melted in a heap of sentimental goop if they weren’t both currently as desperate as horny teenagers. Markus leans forward with a huff and rests his head against Connor’s, his heated touches gentle as they splay against Connor’s lower back. Connor barely hears himself gasp as he involuntarily raises his hips in order to find any kind of relief, and they both groan as their arousal brushed in briefest hint of contact.

“You’re so beautiful,” Markus exhales.

“I could say the same for you,” Connor sighes in response, letting his grip slacken. “You’re the most-”

_“Grab my ass, big boy. You’re so naughty.”_

Two pairs of roaming hands went rigid in an instant.

_“You like it when I call you that, huh? Big boy? God, you’re so big. I bet that thing can’t even fit.”_

Apparently Markus and Connor weren’t the only ones with a similar idea.

Connor, perplexed, eyes the closed closet door and mouths a troubled ‘what the fuck’ as Markus just barely struggled to hold back his own laughter. 

_“Yes, baby. Oh god. Mama’s gonna have to treat you well tonight.” ___

____

____

They both share an amused look before turning back to the door. Markus looks like he’s about to have a stroke from trying to contain himself, and Connor just raises his eyebrows and grimaces as a salacious slap sounds from a few feet away.

_“Oh, yeah. Go for it. Pound me and call me your bitch.” ___

____

____

“Alright,” Markus wheezes as he places a hand against the wall, “alright, this is too much. Oh my god.”

They stay close together and share stifled bouts of laughter. Not even twenty minutes pass before the door to the room opens and closes again and the cries of lewd deliverance finally vanish from the other side of the closet. Both Connor and Markus stare at the door, their heavy breathing from their humor and surprise finally dying down into an even matching of shared respire.

Connor snickers as he allows his head to settle against the back wall. “That really killed the mood, huh.”

Markus leans in for another quick kiss. “Well,” he answers. “Maybe doing it in a closet wasn’t the best idea anyway.”

“You’re the one who suggested it.”

A mock gasp. “No way.”

Connor smiled and rolled his eyes. He placed his hands on Markus’ shoulders to steady himself as he hops off of the shelving. “Whatever you say, babe.”

“Oh, so we’re going by pet names now?”

“I think it’s kind of a given at this point.”

\---

They finished their previously interrupted session in the private comfort of Markus’ studio.

\---

The party was something planned last minute by nearly everyone in the group. North was the one who brought up the idea.

“It’ll be a fun way to relieve some stress,” she explains, “get hammered, sing some songs, forget about the stress of life for just one night, celebrate Markus’ bomb-ass piano skills. Connor’s dad knows someone who can give us a lounge for the night.”

It was agreed upon that a little fun wouldn’t hurt anyone. Hank was going to be there anyway- the private lounge was owned by a friend of his, and he told Connor that he wasn’t going to miss out on an opportunity for free alcohol and a chance to embarrass Markus.

Connor warns Markus about this as they get dressed.

He kisses Connor and tells him not the worry about it.

\---

“I’m not going to drink that much,” Markus casually says as they drive up to the bar. “I don’t really like the idea of waking up in the morning with a pounding headache. I don’t even think I’ve ever been blackout drunk before.”

Connor parks the car and looks over at Markus. “Are you sure? It is a party, and we can always just call an Uber.”

Markus nods, determined. “I am very sure.”

He doesn’t look convinced. “If you say so.”

The moment they enter the lounge, the two of them are greeted by their friends. North, Chloe, Josh, Simon, and Hank all cheer from the bar. Even Sumo was brought along to the party, his large body resting against a cushion on the lounge floor.

An hour and a half of socializing passes by and Connor watches as Markus finally caves in and drowns a shot of vodka after Simon and Josh had call him a pansy.

Music plays for hours on the built-in speakers, and Connor looks around the lounge from the comfort of a lazyboy, a beer nursing in one hand as his eyes land on an equally drunk couple laying against each other on the large couch. 

“You,” North slurs, “are the most prettiest girl in all of Detroit.”

Chloe places her palm against North when her girlfriend attempts to go in for another kiss. “You’re so sweet when you’re drunk.” She pats her chest. 

Connor blinks and looks over to his left. Simon was already knocked out on a loveseat, his drink forgotten on on the tiled floor. Hank is flirting with the bartender on the end of the lounge, and she looks like she’s actually _enjoying_ it. It wasn’t even twelve in the morning, and everyone was already 

_“If you change your mind, I’m the first in line.”_

The start of Abba’s _Take A Chance On Me_ blasted from the speakers of the television. Connor’s eyes widened in horror when North quickly snapped away from ogling her girlfriend to gasp at Connor.

Oh, _god._

“Oh _hell_ yeah!” North hollered, reaching to grab Connor’s wrist when the man pulled away. “It’s your favorite band!”

“No!” He whines.

“C’monnn, Connor! Your boyfriend is up there!” North points to the stage where, yes, Markus was indeed drunk off his ass and singing alongside an equally intoxicated Josh. “Let’s _live_ for a bit you bland-ass motherfucker!”

Connor shakes his head. “I don’t think you have any idea _how_ little I want to sing.”

“You can’t sway my mind now, it’s already settled.”

“I think it would be fun,” Chloe agrees from the couch. She stands up and grabs ahold of North’s arm, smiling down at Connor with her typical charm. “We’ve never heard you sing before.”

Connor looks up at them. “I’ve never sang with a group before,” he tries pathetically, only for North to roll her eyes and give up, dragging Chloe towards the stage and promptly collapsing right beside a resting Sumo. Connor watches as Chloe giggles and plops herself down next to her girlfriend, petting the top of Sumo’s head with a content sigh.

A laughter bubbles up despite his tipsy state. His focus switches between each person as he takes in their hammered appearances. 

Then, his eyes caught Markus.

Markus, who, at the moment, was currently staring _back_ at Connor, the beer bottle used as a makeshift microphone falling to his side as he beckons his lone boyfriend over. When Connor hesitates for a second time, Markus has the utter decency to _pout_ and percariously step off the stage, walking over to Connor and holding his free hand out.

“Come join us,” Markus says. “You love Abba.”

“I do,” Connor lamely agrees, and he can’t deny a dance from Markus.

He grabs his hand and stands up from the lazyboy, and Markus leads him back up onto the stage. They’re both swaying to the song, drinks forgotten, and Markus is _still_ singing in an attempt to convince Connor to join him.

 _”Our love is strong enough, to last when things are rough.”_ Markus sounds great, and he looks beautiful. And wonderful. And perfect. “ _It’s magic!_ ”

Well, Connor thought, _fuck it._

 _“You say that I waste my time,”_ Connor’s smile grew as he shakily sang along to the next verse, and Markus’ features brightened _so_ much in that moment. _“But I can’t get you off my mind.”_

 _“No, I can’t let go,”_ North and Chloe crooned against Sumo’s thick fur. _“‘Cause I love you so...”_

 _“If you change your mind, I’m the first in line,”_ Markus continued the song with a chuckle. He failed in his attempt to twirl Connor in his arms, and Connor nearly doubled over in laughter as he nearly tripped trying to recover his balance.

 _“Honey, I’m still free,”_ they sang in unison, knocking hips and grinning ear-to-ear, _“take a chance on me!”_

The night played on, and the music continued until even Markus’ talented and wonderful voice was strained trying to sing _Tequila._

Connor did end up calling an Uber in order to drag him back to his apartment in the early hours of the morning. They both collapsed in a giggling heap of blankets and pillows and soon drifted to sleep.

\---

By the time Markus woke up, it was already late in the afternoon. His head was pounding, his stomach was queasy, and his were limbs stiff as he reluctantly peeled away from a drowsy Connor. He stirs only for a moment, and Markus tiredly shuffles to the kitchen and opens up a bag of beans.

“Is that coffee?” Connor hazily asks from the comfort of the bed.

Markus finishes pouring some hot water over the french press and looks over at Connor, and he temporarily forgets about his headache as he takes in his boyfriend. “Yeah, you mentioned you liked Colombian roast.”

A tired and appreciative hum against the pillows, “that’s good, you’re good. I love you so much.”

Markus smiles. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i like abba a lot so


End file.
